CrazyChickzInc: Never say never
by JusticeCCI
Summary: How can you stay someone's friend through anything, even a werewolf bite? The pain that you go through but there right beside you until the end. Jasmine and Marlee are going to find out that friends don't quit on each other especially when they are being hunted by crazy men, and witches. How will they get through this and if they do, who else will be an animal like they have become


_**Chapter 1**_

_**I can't believe I actually did it, I killed them. Why does this keep happening to me, why do I keep hurting people? What wrong with me. As I looked down I saw fur. Fur all over me, and then I saw blood, huge clumps of blood all over my hands and nails. WAIT, "THESE AREN'T NAILS...THEY ARE CLAWS!" When I turned around I was attacked by a figure that was much like me. "I made you this, and you have to give me back what I gave you." I looked back down; I was still confused about what the hell was happening to me. As I looked at my hand once more. They started to disappear. I closed my eyes hoping that the figure would go away. I heard the loudest grow and I could only back away from the figure.**_

Jasmine woke up in a cold sweat, and she heard my alarm clock going off. She punched my pillow and put it back over my head, screaming inside of it. "It was all a dream, a stupid dream!" As the alarm clock seemed to scream at me louder and louder, she finally stopped it and decided to get out the bed. It was 6:30am and Jasmine knew how long it took me to get ready for school. She sweated so much that she smelled like it and it disgusted her. My sheets were cover with sweat. _I'm going crazy. _She thought to herself. Jasmine has always been a little mentally unstable when she thought about it. She opened my bedroom door and walked down the hallway. It was so dark in the halls. We never really kept any lights on so she was never afraid of the dark in my life. Jasmine felt around the walls until I felt the bathroom doorknob she opened to bathroom door and turned on the lights. She looked in the mirror and laughed at the way she looked when she woke up. "Jazz it looks like you had a ruff night", she said to myself. Jasmine always talked to herself, I was always lonely, yet she always smiled every day. She never wanted anyone to see me this way, she only let her feelings out to her good friends, the one's she knew actually cared about her. She started thinking of her boyfriend now and how much she couldn't wait to get to school to see him.

Jasmine realized she had been looking in the mirror at herself for a while. She turned on the shower and went back to my room to get my underclothes as the shower warmed. She put my clothes on the sink and she undressed herself until she was fully naked. Jasmine stepped in the shower and felt the warm water, which made me even sleepier than she already was and before she knew it, she was falling out the shower onto the floor. She got back up laughing at herself, she went back into the shower, and cleaned herself. Jasmine dried herself and she put on my underclothes. She walked into her room and put on my clothes. Jasmine wore my grey skinny jeans and my pink shin tight shirt with a grey skull on it, along with my black and white Chuck Taylor sneakers. She went back into the bathroom and brushed my hair it always looked kind of wavy. Jasmine looked at my brown skin and i decided i looked good enough. I was about 5, 4 and I was skinny but yet toned from doing so many sports. She had brown eyes and all the guys a school adored me. I was done getting ready after I put on my matching earrings and necklace. Jasmine walked to the kitchen and grabbed my breakfast remembering that my mom cooked it before going to work. i got in my white and pink mustang, I ate my breakfast in the car before she drove and she put it in the trashcan outside before she left to pick up Marlee.

As Jasmine pulled up to her house, she blew the horn. She sat and waited for her to come out, and turned up the radio as she waited. About 5 minutes later she was walking towards the car. She looked the same as usual except she curled her hair and she wore make up which made her look like a model. We were in the 12th grade now. She couldn't get her car until she graduated so we just pretty much did everything together; I mean she was my best friend. "Sorry it took so long, I had to find my house keys." She said as she closed the door to the car. "Its fine, we have a lot of time, I mean it's just…" looking down at my car clock,"7:30am, we can go to school and hangout before class starts." She smiled at her as she drove off towards the high school. After no time, we were at the school; Jasmine drove into the parking lot and found a parking spot close to the gym. We both pulled down the mirrors as the she turned off the car. Jasmine got out the car followed by Marlee she locked to car doors as Marlee got out. They both walked into the school and us to their lockers, they were right beside each other pretty much. Marlee was just 4 lockers down from her. Jasmine got her book bag and threw it around her shoulders. She decided to meet Marlee in the classroom. She shut her locker with her foot as she usually did, and then she walked towards her homeroom. Just as she was opening the door, it swung open and there was Jacob. When he realized it was jasmine he smiled and gave her a hug." I was just coming to see if you were at your locker." He held my hands as we walked down the hallway talking about how much they had missed each other. They gave each other a kiss as the bell rung for their first period class. _That damn bell can really messes up my good moments._ Jasmine watched as him walk away and smiled to herself. She when into her language class and sat in her seat beside Marlee. She looked at Marlee who looked as if she had something on her mind.

_I wonder what she is thinking about so hard. Is something wrong with her? _

Just the Marlee turned around and looked at jasmine with that weird face she got when she had an idea. "I have something to show you after school."

"Okay" I could tell I was making a face that showed I was curious. She started laughing at the face I made.


End file.
